Brown Eyed Girl
by BlackBandit111
Summary: Tag to Merlin, Episode 8. Merlin has to explain to Arthur about the girl he was with. Oneshot.


**Hello, viewers! So I watch Merlin Episode 8 a couple weeks ago and Merlin isn't coming back until May where I live (sigh) and so I was inspired by it. I thought towards the end what would've happened if Merlin was forced to explain about the girl he'd been seeing. I haven't seen the series ending, so no spoilers in comments please. I hope you enjoy this piece and please remember to leave a comment with your thoughts! It is rather short, my apologies for that :)**

* * *

"Just like that girl you've been seeing," Arthur says in a teasing manner, and Merlin stops, his eyes widening and mouth forming a thin line as he sighs. Arthur is taking far too much enjoyment poking fun at his obviously melancholy servant, but for the moment the playful jesting is amusing and he does not notice.

"Don't have one," Merlin says forlornly, laying out the dishes for the king and queen's dinners.

Arthur grins, glancing at his wife, who looks as though she has no more appetite and wishes to jump out the window into the courtyard below. Arthur wonders why, and makes a mental note to ask later. He wants to nab Merlin with this girl with whom he's been the last two nights (and to prove to himself that Gwen was indeed telling the truth and Merlin was not, as usual, in the tavern). "That's not what Guinevere tells me," and he turns to her, clasping her petite hand in his own and glancing back to his manservant. Merlin watches as she gives Arthur a look that clearly says, "why'd you say that?" Before turning to look at him after only a second and smiling. Merlin can see the fakeness through it as though he is looking through glass. Arthur seems to miss it, though.

"Come on, tell us about her," the King says, still smiling playfully. But his smile falters as he picks up his wine goblet as he adds quieter, "and why you're walking with a limp."

Merlin knows Arthur is trying to come across as though he does not care, but had he really not, he wouldn't have noticed nor asked in the first place. Merlin snarls more than smiles at Gwen, who is giving him an expectant look, and says, "well...not much to tell."

What Merlin is unaware of is that Arthur does care, and is slightly worried. He knows Merlin is clumsier than most, and the chances of him actually being in the company of a girl are slimmer than most, but can't seem to shake the feeling that this time is different.

Arthur snorts behind the rim of his goblet, taking a huge sip before gulping it down. He knows that Merlin is aware that this was a perfectly inadequate reply. "Merlin," he responds as though talking to a small child, "a man doesn't disappear for three days, with a girl, and nothing happens- especially when it involves you."

Merlin would like to question what Arthur means by this, and is unsure whether to be offended at that or pleased that Arthur is embracing the idea of him meeting a girl. He does not wish to say she has passed and having to explain that and lie again. Sighing and realizing that Arthur will not let this subject drop, Merlin's eyes glaze over distantly as he begins, "Her locks are long, and soft, and the most beautiful caramel color. Her face is tinted rosy in her cheeks, yet she has a pale complexion. Her nose and lips are perfect, as if someone took the time to sculpt them. Her beautiful, deep almond brown eyes...shine like the starlight with an ever present twinkle..." He's getting lost in his description himself, and Arthur's eyebrows raise as Gwen's lips purse in what Merlin assumes is amazement. He continues. "You find a certain peace in them, a certain calmness that only she owns. They constantly glistened." He takes another deep breath. "She has the most mischievous and elegant air about her, as though she is some sort of..mystical, mysterious elven being, or a princess." He inwardly flinches at this, but continues. "She didn't deserve half of the trouble she got and earned more than she was given. Still she smiles, but is wary, and afraid. She doesn't trust anyone. She didn't- she doesn't- but I somehow gained what I couldn't be trusted with." He considers not saying his next words, but the looks on his audience's faces are priceless and he blurts it. "She has my heart and guards it well." Cliche, he duly notes with a touch of embarrassment, yet it is true. He is proud of the way he handled the situation, especially with his relatively good use of present tense, and is pleased.

Arthur is staring at him as though he is some sort of foreign being come from a distant land, and Gwen is sitting there with a satisfied half smirk on her lips. Merlin shudders. "What's her name?" Arthur asks, still looking stricken, like he was still trying to process the fact someone was dating Merlin, the scrawny, awkward manservant.

Merlin hesitates, but smiles, and Arthur swears later that in the reflection of the dancing flames of candlelight Merlin's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Freya," he says thickly as he turns around, and Arthur does not miss the hand that comes up and swipes somewhat angrily at the cerulean eyes, and the slight shaking of the hands that pour more wine into his cup from the pitcher. "Her name was Freya."

Arthur does not miss the use of past tense, and there is not another word on the topic again.

* * *

**Well, that was rather melancholy, don't you agree? Well please leave me a comment again on what you thought, and to those who celebrated, happy Easter or, on Friday, Sabbath! :D**


End file.
